The selection and refinement of psychophysical methods appropriate to the separate measurement of various aspects of taste perception is a primary and continuing concern of this project. Normal variation is taste perception with chronological age is investigated with procedures which quantify not only the taste detection threshold but also the intensity and pleasantness of the taste experience elicitedby stimuli at more commonly encountered intensity levels. Naturally occurring anomalies and therapeutically induced changes in taste are similarly investigated.